


Cegukan?

by Zafaya_Nalaya



Series: Sakit? [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Levi is School Idol, M/M, mention of Hange Zoe - Freeform, riren - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8417959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zafaya_Nalaya/pseuds/Zafaya_Nalaya
Summary: Eren cegukan. Apa yang akan dilakukan Levi?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Nulis kilat 1 jam. :v

Di siang, di atas atap sekolah berlabel Sina High School, Levi tengah duduk bersandar sambil menutup matanya. Tapi, jangan salah sangka dulu, dia gak tidur, Cuma menutup mata sambil menikmati hembusan angin sepoi-sepoi dan menunggu kekasihnya. Iya, kekasihnya yang berisik dan sering bertingkah kekanakan –sehingga Levi langsung menyebutnya ‘bocah’ tanpa berpikir dua kali-, tetapi memiliki wajah rupawan –walau tak dipungkiri, baby face juga sih- dan kedua iris mata yang sangat indah, Eren Yeager namanya.

Sudah hampir 15 menit lebih Levi menunggu Eren, kedua alisnya mulai mengkerut. Tidak biasanya Eren membuatnya menunggu sampai selama ini. Biasanya tdak sampai 5 menit Eren akan menghampiri kekasihnya tersebut, malah dengan energi berlebihan sehingga beberapa kali Levi harus menghindari terjangan maut kekasih dan adik kelasnya tersebut. Tolong jangan bilang Levi pendek, karena nanti saya juga tersinggung. #malahngaku.

Karena kesabarannya habis, Levi segera berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan atap sekolah menuju kelas 1-G, kelas Eren. Banyak siswi-siswi yang terkikik geli dengan muka yang bersemu merah karena melihat sang idola sekolah berjalan memalui mereka, bahkan sampai ada yang buru-buru merapikan polesan make-up yang tebalnya hampir sama seperti kulit badak, menurut Levi. Tapi maaf ya, secantik dan semolek apapun tubuh kalian, Levi gak akan tertarik.

Tanpa basa-basi Levi langsung membuka pintu geser kelas 1-G untungnya gak sampai jebol karena kekuatan berlebih dan langsung bertanya pada siswi terdekat, karena Levi tahu si jenius Alret kekasih Erwin dan kakak tiri Eren sedang makan siang di kafetaria seperti biasa. Dan seharusnya Eren akan mengampirinya sebelum mengajaknya makan. 

“Di mana Eren?”- tanya Levi.

“E-Eh? Anoo…Yeager-kun ada di UKS sejak pelajaran tadi.” –jawab siswi itu dengan muka memerah.

Jangan komentar negatif dulu, coba kalau kamu diajak bicara sama Levi gimana? (apalagi tanya perihal Eren #buatygfujoshi)

Levi langsung melesat pergi menuju UKS, Eren anak yang riang dan penuh energi. Jadi kesimpulannya, jika ada kata UKS digabungkan dengan Eren Yeager itu benar-benar tidak baik. Sekali lagi, menurut Levi.

Levi sampai di depan UKS, membuka pintunya dengan perlahan agar tidak menganggu siapa saja yang ada di dalam. Saat ia mulai melangkah ke dalam suara khas cegukan terdengar dari balik tirai putih yang membatasi antar dua kasur yang ada di sana. Levi segera berjalan mendekat dan menyibak tirai putih bersih tersebut. Terlihatlah Eren yang tengah terduduk sambil menutup mulutnya dengan selimut yang menutupi kedua kaki jenjangnya.

“Ah, Levi *hick* san, maaf aku tidak bisa me-*hick* menjemput.” –kata Eren, tubuhnya terlonjak sedikit seiring dengan cegukannya.

“Kau sudah minum?” –tanya Levi sambil duduk di kursi yang ada di sebelah kasur lalu membelai lembut surai mahogani Eren. Levi itu memang perhatian kepada Eren, tetapi sepertinya ekspresi wajahnya agak susah untuk mengikuti kata hatinya ya?

Eren kembali cegukan sambil menunjuk dua botol air mineral berukuran 250 ml yang sudah kosong di atas meja.

Levi merasa iba melihat kekasihnya yang nampak kesulitan mengatur nafas akibat frekuensi cegukan yang tidak berpola tersebut. Namun sebuah ide penuh modus terlintas di pikirannya.

“Eren, kau mau cegukanmu berhenti?”-tanya Levi.

“Ba-*hick* gaimana caranya? *hick*” –tanya Eren, memfokuskan pandangannya pada kakak kelasnya tersebut.

Levi tak menjawab dan hanya menunjukkan seringai tipis sebelum mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir kekasihnya.

Chu!

Eren terkejut, wajahnya mulai memerah sampai ke leher dan telinganya. Tangannya mencoba mendorong Levi tapi langsung ditangkap oleh Levi. Levi menggigit pelan bibir bawah Eren sehingga Eren mendesah tertahan, Levi memanfaatkankan kesempatan itu untuk mengobrak-abrik mulut kekasihnya.

“Unnngh…Mmmffh…Nnggghh…”

Tangan-tangan Levi bergerak mengeluarkan seragam Eren lalu masuk dan membelai kulit punggung yang halus tersebut, desahan Eren bertambah keras, tetapi terbungkam ciuman ganas nan panas Levi. Badan Eren masih terlonjak beberapa kali seiring dengan cegukannya. Levi baru melepaskan tautan bibirnya setelah dirasa badan Eren kembali tenang.

Nafas Eren terengah-engah, muka memerah, dan sisa air liur masih tersisa di sudut bibirnya. Levi menggunakan seluruh kendali dirinya untuk tidak menyerang mahluk imut ini sekarang juga.

“Apa-apaan sih Levi?” –tanya Eren.

“Aku menghentikan cegukanmu, itu saja.” –jawab Levi padat bin jelas plus datar, walau seringai tipis masih terpasang di wajah tamvannya.

“A-Ano…mau sampai kapan tanganmu ada disana?” –tanya Eren, wajah masih memerah. Rupanya tangan nakal Levi masih betah menempel di kulit tan Eren.

“Hmm…jangan menggodaku Eren…atau aku akan memakanmu sekarang juga.” –jawab Levi dengan nada sensual. Wajah Eren semakin memerah, apalagi dengan kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan persis di dekat telinga Eren.

Nampaknya dewi fortuna berada di pihak Eren, bel tanda masuk berbunyi dengan riangnya. Eren langsung melepaskan dirinya dari cengkraman Levi dan buru-buru merapikan seragamnya. Sebelum Eren berlari keluar UKS, ia sempat mendengar kekasihnya yang penuh modus itu mengatakan kalimat yang sukses membuat wajahnya kembali memerah.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
“kutunggu di rumah, sayang.”

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> Gimana? Gimana? Saya tahu pemilihan katanya amburadul berantakan gak karu-karuan. Jika ada yang perlu yanga perhatikan dan perbaiki di tulisan saya berikutnya harap beri tahu, sekalian tempe. Tolong jangan beri komentar sambalado, karena saya masih baru, dan wajar kalo masih berantakan dan gak jelas.
> 
> See you again~
> 
> Next : Demam?


End file.
